


The Priest's Guard

by vel4life



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Background Relationships, Depression, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Link, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel4life/pseuds/vel4life
Summary: Joey Wheeler finds himself stuck in Ancient Egypt with his old buddy Pharaoh Atem. Things are actually quite relaxing and peaceful for the first days that he's there but soon his whole world is turned around yet again when he fails to do something. A long journey to uncover the truth will have many twists and turns for this weird, unlikely group.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ignore this bit of information but I decided why not educate a bit of the setting of this place.   
> Basic info on Ancient Egypt:
> 
> Talking - they had their own language but obviously no one in the future knows how to speak it.
> 
> Writing- Hieroglyphics, among other forms like drawing. (Mostly used by scribes)
> 
> Scribes- wrote down official records, documents, letters, poems, and mainly stories. They were even the ones who ordered supplies of any kind.
> 
> Housing- most had roofed-in central rooms that had smaller ones attached. The poor had floors made of beaten earth whereas the rich had mud tiles and the walls were usually painted a blue or yellow color.
> 
> Bedding- the poor usually either slept on the floor or palm leaves whereas the rich had elevated surfaces that had a wooden headrest and was slanted slightly down where a footrest was put at the other end of the surface.
> 
> Clothing- Scribes wore a simple waist-to-knee white kilt, Priests wore only white linen robes as it was a symbol of purity and the sacred, Soldiers or guards wore a simple kilt with sandals and sometimes even wrist guards. The poor had chests and baskets usually made of reed that they kept their belongings/clothes in.
> 
> Class System- Pharaoh, govt. officials/nobles/priests, soldiers, scribes, merchants, craftsmen, peasants, and lastly slaves. Slaves were pretty much prisoners of war and were treated just like the other workers.

**Chapter 1:**

One would think it’s amazing to travel to the past and see what actually happened but it’s not so fun anymore when you’re stuck there, I would know cause I am stuck here. It’s strange to say the least, I have to get used to a whole new lifestyle now that I never really knew about in the first place. Though there are pros and cons to being here and most reside in one person, Seto Kaiba or Priest Seto as he’s referred to in this time period. You could see the similarities, not just in looks but personality wise too, that they shared. There are differences though, like how this Seto is not as rude or cold as the one from his timeline and he is actually quite friendly with people he knows, especially his cousin. Anyways, when I got here I had to talk to the Pharaoh, Atem, about what happened and he said that I had essentially gotten stuck in this timeline. I can’t go back but I’m not as worried as I thought I’d be, I know Yug' is looking after my sis and Tristan is probably helping as well. I feel my lips turn into a frown and shake my head. I need to stay focused. Currently I’m on my way to change, not that it looks much different from my clothes now but ya know, rules and stuff cause I’m now Priest Seto’s personal bodyguard.

I entered the small storage sized house that the guards changed in and looked around. The place isn’t big but it’s not small either, just right as goldilocks would say. On the right side was a wall full of spears and shields, to the left were three chests made of reeds. One chest held bows, another held arrows, and the last one held a few chest protection items though not many used them. The shields were a light brown and most either had a small leather strap or handle in the middle to hold onto while a few had straps to put over their shoulders to free up both hands. They had their pick of items which actually now just recently started to include a type of sword called a khopesh. It’s a sickle-sword that evolved from battle axes and it’s usually 50 to 60 cm long. 

**3rd Person POV**

Walking into the place, his figure was outlined by the sun from outside as he walked around the dimly lit place to grab his stuff and change. After a few minutes he emerged from the small house in a white kilt, a small chest protection made of leather and spear in his right hand. His slightly tanned skin glistened in the hot sunlight and his blonde locks framed his face making his honey colored eyes stand out as the sun reflected in them. With a heavy sigh he made his way into the palace towards the priests chambers to start the day. His posture was straight the whole way there as he walked swiftly by maids, servants and other guards. Once arriving at the chambers doors, he saw two regular guards on either side and gave a nod to one as he got closer. Said guard nodded back and went to another area to overlook while he took his place by the doors.

A while later the Pharaoh showed up and looked to the blonde with a smile. “Joey, how have you been? Seto treating you well at least?”, the Pharaoh asked as he leaned against the opposite wall. Joey, the blonde, gave a smile back while his eyes danced with amusement much like the Pharaoh’s own at the moment. “Eh, better than I would’ve thought honestly and it’s actually been fairly relaxing so far”, he responded. “Ah, that’s good...I’m assuming he still hasn’t woken up?”, Atem asked with a raised eyebrow. Joey shook his head as he responded, “he hasn’t even made a peep, I’m getting the impression that I might need to go in there myself to get him up”. Atem let out a small laugh as he held a hand over his mouth, “no, that won’t be necessary. I will get him up instead”, he said. He stood straight again and walked to the double doors that lead into his cousin’s room. With a deep inhale, he opened a door and made his way in. Upon first entering he saw how little the room was lit up and went to open the ‘curtains’ to let more sunlight in. When the room filled with bright light, Seto gave a groan of protest and tried to turn over in his bed but instead he ended up hitting his forehead on the headrest. With a pained grunt he sat up slowly, the damp blanket falling a bit from his bare chest. Atem stood at the end of the bed with a smirk and crossed his tanned arms. Seto rubbed his forehead a bit before fluttering his shining blue eyes open. They narrowed as he spotted his annoying cousin by his feet. Giving a roll of his eyes, Seto moved his hand down to the bed making his soft brown bangs cover his forehead and frame his face slightly. His tanned skin was a deep contrast to his bright blue eyes whereas his hair seemed to compliment it perfectly with a nice shade of brown. “What do you want, cousin?”, Seto asked with annoyance lacing his tone. Atem’s smirked widden a bit as he answered, “I’m glad you asked my dear cousin, I would like it if you came to the royal family dinner later this evening”. Seto rolled his eyes again and made to get out of bed. “There’s no way that is happening and you know it”, he responded as he stood up. His long hilt swayed slightly at the sudden movement and he stretched his arms out over his head. Atem put his arms by his side and dropped his smile completely. “You need to be there this time Set, it’s not up for discussion”, Atem said as he narrowed his eyes at the other. Seto turned to him with a raised eyebrow, “Why would I need to be there?”.

“For a number of reasons, you are also on my court which means your presence is now required”, he answered. Seto looked at him a bit longer before shrugging and turning around, “whatever”. Atem gave a nod, though Seto couldn’t see it, and left the room so Seto could get dressed.

**Later that evening:**

Atem was walking down the halls quickly, searching with his eyes for someone. He spotted a mop of blonde hair and recognition lit up in his eyes as he rushed across the big hall. He darted his arm out the grab hold of the person. When he felt the arm in his hold he looked up and was met with lilac eyes instead of the ones he was looking for. “O-oh, sorry I thought you were someone else”, he said as he let go of the stranger's arm. The other made a confused face and lifted an eyebrow, “why would you apologize, you’re the Pharaoh aren’t you?” Atem felt an embarrassed heat on his cheeks and he gave a sheepish smile in return, “I am”. The other gave an amused smile and the next thing Atem knew, he was clutching his stomach. He barely registered the hurried footsteps as he was in much pain from the knife wound inflicted upon him. His breathing got heavier and he looked down as his stomach, hand over the wound and knees on the floor where he collapsed. Red, all he could see was red, it was all over his hand and stomach. A few people who were nearby saw him collapse and ran over to his side. A few that were caring clothes grabbed small pieces of cloth from their bunches and went to help stop the bleeding. His vision started to blur, his stomach felt hot and cold at the same time while he tried to focus on anything else besides the pain. ‘Yugi’, he thought as his eyes closed, pulling him into unconsciousness. 

Meanwhile, Joey was running down the halls after some boy he saw with a bloodied knife. “Once I catch you, you’ll be rotting in the dungeons”, he yelled. Suddenly the boy stopped at a dead end and turned towards Joey. His ash blonde hair framed his soft face and his lilac eyes shined with a hint of innocence. Joey felt confused about how a boy like him could hurt someone but quickly brushed it off. The ash blonde boy had fear in his eyes and his hand that held the blade shook slightly. Joey sighed and took a step forward, “Look, just come with me and you can have a fair trial at least ok?” The boy quickly shook his head, “I-I can't, I don’t d-deserve a chance”, he said in a shaky voice. “What’s your name kid?”, Joey asked and took another small step towards him. “M-Marik”, he answered quietly. “Okay Marik, can you tell me what happened?”

Marik shook his head as tears gathered in his eyes, “N- no, you’ll k-k-kill me”. Joey shook his head in exasperation and annoyance, this was getting him nowhere. Joey ran across the small space left over and grabbed the boys right arm that held the knife. He applied pressure to the point where Marik dropped the knife. Marik tried to punch and kick him but Joey grabbed his other arm and held both behind his back. He sighed as Marik started crying and shaking. Two guards showed up, a little out of breath and helped him escort Marik to the throne room. 

Halfway there a few servants rushed past them in a hurry. Joey looked confused for all of two seconds and he left the two guards with the boy and ran after the servants. After a long while he came upon Ishizu’s healing room and silently walked in after the servants. He looked around a bit before spotting Ishizu by a bed. He made his way around the supplies and other people and came to stand next to Ishizu. He froze at the sight in front of him. On the bed lay a man with tanned skin and clearly visible muscles. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the person’s face. It was Priest Seto, the one person he was supposed to be guarding with his life was lying unmoving on a bed in the healing chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shock wears off, Joey is scared and fearful as he questions everything. Atem is yet to be seen for some reason and no one knows what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short. Got writer's block and it's not letting up.   
> Disclaimer:  
> I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters from the show

'Why, why is he here? What happened?!', Joey questions in his mind. He stands there in shock as Ishizu tries to heal him with her magic. "Where's the Pharaoh?!", She yells out to no one in particular. A few servants freeze in their movements before one speaks up, "w-we saw him in the hallway but then he just d-disappeared". "What?!", Ishizu stands up, panic shown on her face as she tries to calm down. She closes and her eyes and takes a deep breathe. "How does someone just 'disappear', you saw him didn't you? Did he run off or something?", she questions with a calmer tone. "N-no mam, he was bleeding and in need of assistance, so we went to help him but then he just...disappeared right before our eyes", the same young lady from before answers. "He was bleeding?! Okay, okay, something's not right...", she mutters the last part to herself as she moves about the room to get certain supplies. Joey looks back to Seto on the bed and notice that he's shirtless with an abdomen wound. He grits his teeth, squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his fists as he silently blames himself. After a minute, Ishizu comes back with some things and looks at him with concern. "Are you alright?", she asks quietly once closer. He opens his eyes wide for a few seconds before giving a small nod. Letting out a shaky breathe, he sits on the ground by Seto's feet. She shakes it off and quickly moves to remove the bandages so she can clean the wound again. Joey sits there silently, hoping and praying that Seto gets better soon. 

After several minutes a young lady walks in to the healing chambers. Ishizu was now in a separate, bigger room where she's treating people with many different injures that sadly occur during any building project. The girl had long beautiful white hair with sparkling ocean eyes and she wore a simple white dress with one belt at her waist. She had pale skin that was rare to see here and she rushed straight to Seto's side. "K-kisara...", Joey said with a small shameful voice. He didn't know what to say, 'hey sorry for not protecting him?', ya no. She looked away from Seto and gave him a questioning look. "Are you okay? You're not injured right?", she asked quickly as she pulled his arms every which way to search for any injuries. He gave a small smile as she finished her inspection but it didn't reach his usually bright honey colored eyes instead they were dulled and looked almost brown. She frowned as she noticed the look, "what happened?". He shook his head and look away from her and towards a wall, "I...I honestly don't know. One minute I'm chasing a kid with a knife in his hand and the next I'm here looking at the person I've SWORN to protect with my LIFE. And I don't even have a single scratch on me!!". He didn't realize that he was yelling until he stopped and faced Kisara. He looked down, his vision blurring on the edges a bit and he gave a small hysterical chuckle, 'Yug would be so disappointed right now'. "No one blames you okay? Even Seto wouldn't want you to blame yourself, okay?", she says quitely and pulls him into a comforting hug. He starts to sob uncontrollably and clings to her like his life depends on it. A groan was heard in the room but drowned out by Joey's crying. "Wh-wha..? Where a-" , Seto started trying to talk and open his eyes but was interrupted. "Seto!! You're okay?!", Joey yelled in excitement and jumped up from the ground. His face was red and his eyes were puffy but he had a big grin on his face. His eyes shined a bright honey color again and he looked to be on the verge of tears again. "I-I thought you...", Joey couldn't finish that sentence it was to hard to think about already. Seto's eyes opened and he gazed into Joey's bright honey eyes with a small smile. "I'm fine, are you okay?", he asked with concern and looked Joey over a few times with his eyes. 'no obvious signs, but this is Joey...', Seto thought as his eyes narrowed at the other. "I'm okay", he responded quietly and knelt by the bed. Seto's hand moved slowly towards Joey and gently cradled his cheek. Joey's eyes widened in shock and a light blush dusted his cheeks. He could feel his heart beating rapidly like it wanted to leave his chest and his he had to take a deep breathe to steady himself. Neither of them noticed when Kisara made her way silently out the door with a smile on her face. "Ca-can you tell me what happened? Who did this to you?", Joey slowly snapped out of his daze and focused on the situation at hand. Seto's cheeks visibly became a dark red as he quickly moved his hand away and back down to the bed. He cleared his throat, "I had thought I saw Kisara earlier and went to speak with her about something but it wasn't her. Instead it was a boy who also had white hair, he had green eyes I believe and the last thing I remember is him crying then well pain, now I'm here, where is here anyways??". Joey was looking at the ground, deep in thought before he answered, "A healing room, Ishizu had to have room to work on you, it was pretty bad". Seto made a noise to acknowledge he heard but remained relatively silent besides that. They stayed there, Joey on his knees by the bed and Seto staring at the roof in thought. They didn't say another word to each other till someone had to physically drag Joey out later.

Joey, Ishizu and Kisara were in a room discussing what Joey had heard from Seto earlier. "So, we know for a fact that it was a boy with white hair, had a knife and wasn't caught. And then there's the matter with this Malik as well who obviously isn't who he described", Ishizu said as she sat with her legs crossed and hands in her lap. Kisara tilted her head and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear while Joey was very, very confused. "Ok, you two know bout me right?", Joey asked and they nodded. "This might sound kinda crazy but this Malik looks exactly like the Malik from my time, only difference is that he didn't recognize me", the two women now looked intrigued and curious. "Seto described a boy with white hair and possibly green eyes which sounds like my friend Ryou but what bugs me is that I know for a fact they can't be the same people from my time. They just can't be because they don't recognize us, or mainly me and Seto", Joey explained as he stared at a wall as he thought. "Would that make them this time's version of your friends then?? But that still doesn't explain why they did that...", Ishizu said, trailing off at the end. Joey sighed and shook his head, he just didn't know. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving away from Joey and them, we come back to Atem and get a glimpse of what's happening to him. Familiar faces, unknown people and new concerns arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Panic Attack, Anxiety, Self Doubt and Depression. READ WITH CAUTION!!!  
> Take a break if you need to okay? Cause this was hard to write since I based it off my own panic attacks.

In Domino, Japan

A tanned skin male lay unconscious in an alleyway with a severe knife wound. It was evening time, the sun was starting to set as almost everyone made their way home for the night. There was a small group of young adults who were planning an eventful night with food and games as they made their way by the alley's entrance. Their voices were mild in noise, nothing to loud but not too quite either, as they walked at a leisurely pace. The male slowly waking up as he heard the voices getting closer. He tried to sit up but cried out in pain as he clutched his stomach. The group heard the noise and stopped right after having passed by the alley's entrance. The shortest male of the group, and in general, started to head down there but one of his friend's stopped him by grabbing his arm firmly. "We'll go first okay?", He said. He had black curly hair and green eyes while another male next to him had pointed brown hair and brown eyes. They nodded at each other and took off down the alley together. The short male stayed by the entrance with the two girls of the group who were, sadly, taller than him. The two males hurried into the alley and stopped as they came upon the half conscious man on the ground in pain. The man looked up as he heard the people stop by him and gave a weak smile. The two standing males froze, in front of them on the ground was someone they hadn't seen in years. He had spiky black hair with red tips, blond bangs on the side of his face with a few joining the rest of his spiked hair in bolt formations and piercing crimson eyes that were barely open. The only major difference would be his tan skin and ancient looking clothes but they could recognize him anywhere considering they were friends with his lookalike. "Wha-how, this makes no sense how are-", the brown haired male stopped as the other by him glared at him. "He's injured, let's focus on that first okay?", the other male said. They heard fast footsteps coming down the alley, "hey, we told to stay put. What i-", that's all the man heard before falling back into his unconscious state. He was unaware of what happened at that moment and the only thing that will be told about how he was found was that his lookalike was frozen, which is the biggest understatement in the world. Upon arriving to the scene, the short male froze as his eyes landed on a tanned face. The lookalikes wouldn't remember much of that moment as an ambulance is soon called and no one dared to utter a word. The short male fell to his hands and knees as his legs gave out and he leaned over the other on the ground. After a bit he reached for the puzzle around the others neck, feeling a weird pull towards it. When he touched the ice cold object, he instantly fell limp on top of the other's chest. 

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed. White walls, white lights, white everything, it hurts his eyes and so he shut them and put an arm over his eyes for extra 'protection'. A few chuckles and giggles were heard and he groaned in annoyance, "no, just no okay?", he said groggily. "Well, i think you might want to get up now, it's been a few days since you passed out Yugi", a girl's voice is heard next to his bed and he groans again but does move his arm to open his eyes. A minute passes before his mind caught up with the new information and his eyes open wide as he moves his arm. "Days?!! What happened?!", he asks (yells) and looks to the girl with worry evident in his eyes. The girl had medium long brown hair and bright blue eyes, traits Yugi used to think were stunning but as time passed he grew used to them. "Anzu...", he said s he recognized her and started looking around at the others occupying the room. There were two chairs in the room that were being sat in by Anzu and another girl who had auburn hair and bright hazel eyes that showed off her youth. Along with them stood two males in the room, one had long black curly hair in a ponytail and slightly dimmed green eyes whereas the other had pointed brown hair and medium brown eyes. All in the room had slightly different skin tones ranging from Yugi, who never went out much, to the man with brown hair who was always out fixing motorcycles and such. The other girl is Serenity, the youngest of the five of them although seemed wiser than most of them. The two males respectively are named Duke and Tristan, Duke owns a café downtown whereas Tristan works at a motorcycle shop.

"You passed out when w-", Duke started explaining but Serenity and Anzu glared at him so he shut his mouth with a glare. Yugi tilted his head, curious and slightly scared now, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. The feeling only grew when the two girls glanced at each other but remained quite, "D-Do I want to know...?", he asked quietly with fear creeping up into his eyes. Anzu looked at him then and seemed to look at him sympathetically before opening her mouth to answer but a commotion just outside had them all frozen. Yugi stared at the door, frozen and eyes wide, he knew that voice but-but that couldn't be right? "And why can't I move? I seem to be walking just fine, now let me see my Aibou he needs me", a semi deep tone of voice said on the other side of the room door. A doctor tried talking to him but that didn't seem to stop him from barging in. His tanned skin and spiky hair made him stand out the most in that moment as he quickly glanced at everyone's faces before his crimson orbs zoned in on Yugi's wide amethyst ones. Yugi felt like he couldn't breath, like he was thrust into the past but also the future at the same time, like his heart would burst out the moment the other opened his mouth. "Aibou...", he said gently as he rushed to his side, although you could tell by how he walked that he was in pain. Yugi's heart didn't burst, instead tears ran down his hot cheeks as the emotions overwhelmed him. "Shh, shh, it's okay, everything's okay", Atem said quietly as he gently wrapped his arms around Yugi. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. The others had left soon after Atem came in and the only other noise besides sobbing was when a nurse would check on them. At first they wanted to pull Atem back to his room but they were advised against it by his death glare when they entered the first time. Eventually they had fallen asleep together on the hospital bed with Atem on his back and Yugi cuddled up on his side. They never let go of each other the whole time they slept.

When morning arrived, Yugi awoke first as he fell asleep first from the many emotions the day before. He rapidly blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight and felt his heart stop for a second as he felt another person holding him but soon realized who it was. He smiled and his eyes were filled with relief, the relief that Atem was still here and alive, breathing even with a physical body. Something tugged at the back of his mind but he pushed it aside to focus on the sleeping man in front of him. A few minutes passed without any interruptions as Yugi took in Atem's features upclose, he noticed some freckles on his cheeks, how his lashes fluttered a bit, how cute his nose seemed to be and imagined how soft his lips would be. His thought were halted as the tugging in his mind came back more insistently and started making his head pound harshly. Feeling that something was wrong, he frantically looked around for the help call button. He breathing was becoming erratic and his heart seemed louder to him, his vision started to blur as tears came forth. He reached all over the side of the bed for the button with shaking hands as he heard a faint voice but didn't bother to register it in his mind. After not finding it he, he started rocking back in forth with his knees to his chest hoping to calm down his heart and breathing. It didn't work and his tears started all over again at the thought and emotions of it all. 

Atem had woken up from the hasty movement and unknown feelings that weren't his own. He noticed that Yugi was looking for something and tried calling his name but got no response. As soon as he saw that Yugi was crying and shaking, he got up and ran out to the hall to find someone. "Help! Nurse! Someone!!", he yelled out into the hallway and a second later a doctor and nurse were running into the room at lightning speed or, lightning speed to Atem's eyes. They were talking fast and clearly to eah other as the nurse grabbed a syringe and filled it with something. Atem stood near the door in shock and worry as he clenched the hospital gown tightly in his hands while biting his lip anxiously. Something's wrong with his Aibou and he didn't know what it was or what to do, he felt useless. He felt he was having a little difficulty breathing but soon realized that it was his heart rate that was increasing and took deep breathes and closed his eyes, no need to panic when the doctor is here doing everything she can. He felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes to find the nurse gone and the doctor in front of him. Her long wavy hair was in a bun on her head, her hazel eyes seemed worried behind her transparent framed glasses and she gave him a quick questioning look before going into explaining what was wrong with Yugi. "It seems that he had a severe panic attack as he didn't respond to our voices so we gave him some Nembutal, which is also known as Pentobarbital, to calm his heart rate and breathing down for now. He will be asleep for awhile", she said as she scribbled something down. Atem backtracked for a moment, "wait, what did you give him??". She looked back up from her clipboard and gave him a questioning look, "Nembutal, a sedative to help calm him down. Any other question for me Mr...?", she paused. His eyes searched the room frantically, his real last name wouldn't work as it couldn't even be translated so he tried to come up with one on the spot. "Atem, Atem Curtiãr", he said with an accent on the last name. He mentally smacked himself, he had made the name from combining "curtain" and "chair" then added an accent. He gave a small nervous chuckle as he saw her scribble something down before looking back up. "Well, Mr. Curtiãr I recommend going back to your own room, that be said do you have any other questions?", she said as she straightened her posture getting ready to leave. He thought for a second, "ah, yes, will someone be checking on him later?", he asked as he looked over at Yugi on the bed. He was passed out thankfully but that didn't put Atem fully at ease yet, he was still worried. "Someone will be by ever hour until he wakes so you have nothing to worry about, you also need to rest, you did get stitches you know", she said as he looked at her. She gave him a glare with an arched brow that reminded him of when his mother used to scold him and he gave a nervous smile back, "I will, in a minute". She didn't budge from her position or glare , "I promise", he said finally. She gave him a firm nod and a small 'good' as she turned and left the room.

Atem turned back to Yugi and walked over to the chair on the side of the bed. After he sat down, he took Yugi's hand in his and smiled sadly at him. 'What happened when I left...?' Atem's thoughts occupied him for a whole hour as he held Yugi's hand, waiting for him to wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I almost put Joey in place of Duke (I had to search up his name omg XD Im sorry) I had to remember that Joey isn't even in this time anymore ahhh, soooo anyone wanna guess who Yugi's bestfriend is now?? (hint: you won't guess it)
> 
> Was this long, short, middle?? I'd like to know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter, can't wait to continue this story. Ahhh so many ideas!!


End file.
